


your smile could light up the room, babe

by Kirschli_Kuchen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Florists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist!Ryan, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really this is just a whole lot of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschli_Kuchen/pseuds/Kirschli_Kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only the best damn part of his day when the sexy ass dude walks in his shop every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your smile could light up the room, babe

**Author's Note:**

> People of the Raywood kind I hereby present to you: a year of Florist!Ryan (in snap shots)

Spring

It's only the best damn part of his day when the sexy ass dude walks in his shop every week.

Okay, Ryan has to be honest with himself, calling him sexy might be an acquired taste. But damn it Ryan is strangely hot for the nerdy gamer chic (oversized hoodies and thick black rimmed glasses are apparently his jam). That he's funny as fuck and has a good personality to boot? Only more nails in Ryan's coffin.

So he comes in and asks “You got any pink camellias today?” and Ryan's pretty much gone with him leaning against the counter, smile on his lips and some pink on his cheeks.

Ryan knows that normally that type of guy only buys flowers for some kind of significant other and it only kind of breaks his heart. A little. Okay, a lot.

He still smiles and says “Yeah, I think I got some in the back. Is potted okay?” as he takes off his gloves and wipes his hands on his apron. He had been weaving some ivy, bells of Ireland and jonquil into a wreath for a wedding but he's always happy to help his customers (especially when he has a crush the size of Texas on them).

“Oh you got some in?” Ray asks, looking at the wreath Ryan just left, “Last time I asked for them you were out?”

Ryan smiles in Ray's general direction, “Correction: I never had them to begin with,” he chuckles somewhat self-consciously, “I ordered some after you asked for them,” he blushes a bit as turns around and gets them. When he gets back Ray is kind of just staring at his feet until Ryan clears his throat and startles him out of it.

“These okay?” Ryan holds up the potted plant helpfully.

“Uh, yeah. Those are great,” Ray says and smiles shyly.

 

“Hey Ryan! You got any smilax around?” Ray asks as he comes in grin on his face.

Ryan turns around “Hi Ray.” he says, “Sometimes I don't even know if the things you're asking for are even _plants_ or if you're just fucking with me,” he raises an eyebrow and Ray's lips just widen into a shiteating grin, “So no, sorry to disappoint you. I don't got any smilax around,” Ryan finishes with a smile.

“That's okay,” Ray says grin still on his face, “You got some yellow tulips instead?”

“Oh, that I can do,” Ryan says smiling back, “You want them in a bouquet or potted or something?”

“Hmm,” Ray intones contemplatively, “Half a dozen in that cool violet wrapping paper that you had last time? You know the one with the little white starts on it?”

“Coming right up,” he says and turns around to get everything. And if he places another order for one or two rolls of that specific wrapping paper that evening nobody has to know.

 

Summer

Ryan is in the middle of a big wedding arrangement when Ray comes in.

“Just a second,” he says with a smile in the general direction of his customer.

“Yo dude, take your time,” he says and it's only then that Ryan even notices that it's Ray who came in.

“Oh hey Ray,” he says and his smile turns a little less public image and a whole lot more sincere, “Be with you in just a moment,”

“Really Ry', don't stress about it. I got the time,” Ray says, smile in his voice, “I can wait until you've finished up,” he walks up to the counter and leans his hip against it.

“'Kay,” Ryan says but he still does his best to complete the arrangement as quickly as he can, opting to put the finishing touches on it after Ray's left.

“Got it,” Ryan says as he takes his gloves off and puts them back into his apron, “What can I do you for,” his eyes widen and a blush rises to his cheeks, “I mean, what can I do for you,” he forces out an embarrassed chuckle, “Sorry 'bout that,”

Ray just laughs it off, “No problem, dude. No harm done. You got any spider flowers today? 'Bout a dozen?”

“Those are pretty unusual outside of arrangements. Special occasion?” he asks as a distraction and gathers the dozen of them up, surreptitiously not looking at Ray.

Ray seems to falter for a moment but then comes back with a cheeky grin, “Naw, just felt like it,”

Ryan smiles back at him trying to shake off his awkwardness, “You want the violet paper again?”

 

Fall

The trees outside are the most lovely orange when Ray comes in in a black tux.

Spontaneously Ryan feels horribly under dressed. Also his throat is getting suspiciously dry.

“Hi Ry',” he greets and tugs down on his blazer “You got a red rose for me?”

Ryan swallows hard, “I-I- yeah,” his voice cracks a bit, “Of course,” he walks around the counter to get to the roses and clears his throat, “You want it long stemmed or short?”

“Long would be nice,” he says and grins, “Oh, can you also de-thorn it? I got real delicate hands and no use for blood on them,”

Ryan laughs a little, “Yeah, got it.”

 

Winter

Ray's smile is kind of crooked when he comes in, “Hey Ryan, you got a bunch of gladiolus for me?”

“Yeah, coming right up,” Ryan answers.

The air between them is a bit tense and Ryan just doesn't know what he should do against that.

There's none of their usual banter and things are still strange when Ray leaves.

 

It's snowing outside when Ray comes in the next time. It has been about a month since he'd been in last and that isn't to say Ryan's been worried about him, but- ah, who is he even kidding any more Ryan's been worried. He's walking around the counter to where Ray is sort of awkwardly standing by the door.

“Hey Ray,” he says kind of hovering but trying not to look like he is “What's up, man?”

“Hey, dude,” he looks up at Ryan and his smile seems kind of strained, “You got any cyclamen around?”

Contrary to common perception not all florists have an extensive knowledge of the language of flowers. Ryan is a prime example for this. Normally he just quickly looks it up if he's asked for a specific meaning of a flower.

It's only pure dumb luck that some lady that came in earlier had asked for some kind of funeral flower. Cyclamen for goodbyes.

“Everything alright?” Ryan asks now even more worried.

Ray looks up again from where his eyes had wandered to the nearby displays, “Yeah man, I'm totally fine,” he says and looks anything but, “Never felt better,” everything about him is strained, from the line of his shoulders to the smile on his face.

Ryan's frowning now, “Okay, I'm not normally one to pry and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But, cyclamen are for when you're in a bad spot. So. Are you okay?”

Ray just kind of crumples from there, “Okay, dude, I don't know if you're daft or what but I've had enough,” he spits out and starts pacing a bit in the limited space of the doorway, “I come here every week for nearly a year just to see you and make an effort pick flowers with messages especially for you,” he makes a swooping gesture with his hands, “And I think you kind of like me? Yeah. So if I'm reading your signals wrong please tell me because I am getting sick and tired of this shit,” he stills his pacing and looks back at Ryan.

“What do you mean? What messages?” Ryan asks honestly confused about the whole situation and kind of starting to get a bit pissed about the unfounded accusations.

“What?!” Ray bellows, eyes bugging a bit, “You own a fucking flower shop you dunce! You're supposed to know this shit!” he yells and throws his hands in the air, “What did you think I was buying all those flowers for?!”

“ _I thought you were buying them for your lover!_ ” Ryan screeches back exasperatedly gesturing to the flowers around them and then back to Ray.

And Ray, the fucking bastard, just starts to laugh long and hard, kinda collapsing where he stands.

It's a testament to Ryan's luck that Ray has a very infectious laugh and Ryan has to join in after just a moment of looking put out.

“Fuck you dude,” Ray wheezes out, between one fit of giggles and the next and Ryan can only try to say, “Right back at ya,” and they're both bent over grinning and laughing like madmen.

It takes some time until they've calmed down enough to talk again.

“So,” Ray starts, “Whole shitload of misunderstandings?”

“Doesn't even begin to cover it,” Ryan supplies but he's still smiling, “Start again?”

Ray lets out a slow breath, “Okay,” he says and grins back, “Hi, my name is Ray and I kind of really like you,”

Ryan's smile nearly splits his face, “Hi, Ray. I'm Ryan and I kind of really like you back,” he says and their faces are close enough so when he leans down a little and Ray leans up a bit they're kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> “i’m a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn’t get together earlier _you were buying flowers i assumed you had a lover_ au” from [here](http://xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/post/101800154250/list-of-aus-that-arent-themed-at-all-were)  
>  Short Guide to the [Language of Flowers:](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)  
> [Pink camellia:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camellia) longing for you  
> [Smilax:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smilax) loveliness  
> [Yellow tulip:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tulip) there's sunshine in your smile  
> [Spider flower:](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleome_hassleriana) elope with me  
> [Red rose:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose) love, respect  
> Single rose in full bloom: I love you, I still love you  
> [Gladiolus:](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gladiolus) give me a break, I'm really sincere, flower of the gladiators  
> [Cyclamen:](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclamen) resignation and goodbye  
> short note potted plants usually mean something along the lines of “lasting”


End file.
